Un Día Simplemente Normal
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: Por mas memoria que hiciera, Wesker jamas podía recordar un día tan normal como aquel, toda su vida había sido trabajo, investigaciones biológicas, formular planes malignos, intentar destruir a la humanidad, tratar de ser un Dios... pero nunca en sus planes había estado el estar en medio de un acuario acompañado de la Directora de la BSAA Europa y del hijo de ambos.


_**Hi! ya tengo mucho que no no subía nada a este sitio, y en esta ocasión, y celebrando el día del padre en mi país (un poquito tarde por la hora) pero vine a dejarles este pequeño One Shot**_

 _ **En un universo alterno, muy alterno, donde Wesker se hubiera rendido ante Chris por factores externos a sus ambiciones de ser un Dios y se haya entregado voluntariamente para proteger algo que el considero mas importante. Ahí es donde se desarrolla esta historia, Wesker fue puesto bajo custodia de la Directora de la BSAA Europa, y la madre de su segundo hijo, el cual apenas tiene casi 5 años.**_

 _ **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Resident Evil así como los personajes pertenecientes a la saga aquí mencionados pertenecen a CAPCOM, solo los Oc's y la idea de la historia me pertenecen**_

 _ **Asi que... disfrútenlo, y no olviden brindarme una opinion si es posible,**_

 ** _Un día simplemente normal_**

¿Cómo había terminado en aquella situación? Meses antes estaba en medio de un volcán combatiendo a Chris Redfield, y ahora estaba bajo libertad condicional, custodiado por la directora de la BSSA de Europa, Luna Zafiro Engel.

Ella había sido la causa real de su rendición, había intervenido al último momento de su combate con Chris, o de lo contrario uno de los dos hubiera acabado muerto, Luna se había arriesgado al entrometerse, al punto de resultar gravemente herida por la mutación que el mismo se había causado en el brazo al fusionarse con su creación: el uroboros; de no ser por el hecho de que la chica estaba infectada por el virus progenitor y el virus T, hubiera muerto al instante de recibir su ataque.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, de pie en medio de los obscuros pasillos de un acuario abarrotado de gente, en otra situación estaría planeando un ataque a gran escala con el uroboros, pero en esos momentos solo permanecía quieto, observando como el brillo azulado de los enormes contenedores de agua iluminaba el rostro de Luna y de su pequeño hijo de 4 años, Ethan, el cual observaba con sorpresa a los pececillos multicolores que nadaban tranquilamente en su hábitat artificial.

\- ¿papá? - lo llamo el pequeño sacándolo de su trance- el túnel de cristal está más adelante... Vamos

El niño se adelantó dando pequeños saltitos, era su primera vez en ese lugar, y era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando, se sorprendió de lo increíblemente fácil que era entretener a Ethan.

Luna camino a su lado sin perder de vista a Ethan, también ella estaba feliz, y no se esforzaba por ocultarlo, lo miro de reojo haciéndolo sentir desconcertado, era la primera vez en muchos años que tenía un día tan normal como aquel, jamás había pensado en tener un día "familiar" como en esos momentos, había dejado atrás la idea de ser un Dios cuando se rindió por salvar a Luna, había supuesto que no le quedaría nada después de ello, pero no había sido así, aun tenia a Luna y a Ethan.

El niño realmente lo sorprendía, era bastante inteligente, llego a pensar que más de lo que él había sido a su edad, con una buena guía quizá llegaría a superarlo antes de que alcanzara la edad adulta. Incluso llego a considerar que superaba el intelecto de su antiguo compañero William Birkin.

Era frustrante para él que Luna no quisiera educarlo como debía, ella argumentaba que el niño necesitaba disfrutar de su infancia, jugar, explorar, satisfacer su curiosidad, ya era demasiado limitarlo por el hecho de estar infectado con el virus T desde que había nacido. Pero él no pensaba así, él quería explotar las habilidades del niño, quería que controlara el virus en su cuerpo, y no que lo controlara a él, si Ethan no se adaptaba bien a su naturaleza, el virus en su cuerpo se saldría de su control y tendría que utilizar dosis medidas de un suero especial para estabilizar su poder.

Luna se había negado rotundamente a ello, no quería que su hijo se adaptara al virus, quería encontrar una cura para darle a Ethan una vida normal.

Luna había sido bastante clara en ello, no permitiría que usaran a su hijo como un arma, ni como parte del experimento de absolutamente nadie, aquello lo había puesto furioso, pero no dijo palabra alguna para contradecirla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había quedado callado?

Observo al pequeño a unos metros de él, los pececillos nadaban sobre su cabeza mientras él los seguía con la mirada. Suspiro haciendo lo mismo, no recordaba casi nada de su infancia, de hecho, no recordaba nada, ni a sus padres, si es que alguna vez los tuvo, tampoco si había tenido un día tan normal como aquel, un día en el que no estuviera compitiendo por ser el mejor, o donde no estuviera desarrollando alguna peligrosa investigación.

Avanzó a paso lento perdido en sus memorias, Ethan lo saco de su ensimismamiento al abrazarse de su pierna.

\- qué ocurre? - Preguntó observando el pasillo delante de ellos

Era un pasillo obscuro, solamente el piso, completamente de cristal, iluminaba el recorrido. Luna estaba a medio camino llamando a Ethan, diciéndole que no pasaría nada, pero el niño estaba asustado, y se aferraba a su pantalón con fuerza.

Observo el piso unos instantes, fue entonces que los vio, decenas de tiburones de distintos tipos nadaban debajo de ellos, visibles mediante el grueso cristal del piso. Albert suspiro revolviendo el cabello del niño.

\- no pasa nada Ethan- trato de consolarlo - el cristal es grueso

-son muy grandes- sollozo ocultándose detrás de el

-estos tiburones son pequeños ... He visto más grandes que estos

\- de verdad? ¿No romperán el cristal? - pregunto con los ojos llorosos ocultándose detrás de el

\- todo estará bien- respondio tomándolo en sus brazos

Camino sobre el cristal permitiéndole a Ethan observar a los tiburones, en un principio estaba asustado aferrándose fuertemente a él, poco a poco el miedo fue sustituido por la curiosidad de ver a los tiburones tan cerca. Albert recorrió el corto tramo del pasillo sin mayor problema, depositando a Ethan del otro lado a salvo. El niño corrió a aferrarse de su madre, mirando hacia el pasillo donde nadaban los tiburones.

Luna revolvió el cabello del pequeño al tiempo que le sonreía, continuaron su camino, Ethan quedo sorprendido con los pingüinos y las mantarrayas. Luna camino a su lado lentamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Lo miro de reojo, tratando de descifrar que expresión tendría debajo de sus gafas de sol.

\- esto no es lo que un terrorista hace en sus días libres? - murmuro

-realmente no tenía días libres- respondio con seriedad-jamás los he tenido, ni trabajando con Umbrella...

-es que jamás en tu vida tuviste un día normal y tranquilo como este?

-solo durante los dos años que fui capitán de STARS tuve días relativamente tranquilos... No recuerdo nada de antes de que comenzara a trabajar para Umbrella

-qué hay de tus...?

-no tengo la menor idea de si tuve padres alguna vez Luna... Y si los tuve... Spencer debió haberlos asesinado cuando me separo de ellos para su estúpido proyecto de ser un dios... Solo soy un producto de ese experimento

-no eres solo un resultado... No para mí... Ni para Ethan- suspiro- debería agradecerte que mataras a Spencer

-agradecerme? Creí que la BSAA quería arrestarlo

-y fue un conflicto interno para mí... La agencia lo quería bajo arresto... Pero yo...lo quería muerto... el asesino a mi abuelo para controlar Umbrella...además- paso saliva- si continuara vivo, estoy segura de que trataría de arrebatarme a Ethan... Ya asesino a un Engel... Nada le hubiera costado matar a otro

-el intentaba acabar contigo desde Raccoon City - respondio con calma - no lo logro... Además, yo lo vigilaba con ayuda de Alex... No le hubiera permitido aniquilarte ni tocar a Ethan- agrego -ya fuera por mis investigaciones o mis intereses meramente personales. ... No le hubiera permitido que los dañara

Luna lo observo con sorpresa, sonrió ampliamente antes de alejarse unos pasos de el para seguir a Ethan el cual señalaba un caballito de mar. Los observo a ambos, años atrás, cuando supo de la existencia de Ethan, le había atraído la idea de que el niño hubiera nacido infectado con el virus T, considero que sería un buen sujeto experimental con el tiempo, y quizá el cuerpo de Ethan soportara el uroboros mejor que el suyo, eso había sido antes, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Había desistido de usar a su hijo como sujeto de pruebas al enterarse que el solo era producto de un experimento de un anciano decrépito? ¿O había cambiado de parecer cuando Luna casi moría en sus brazos? Quizá había sido cuando el pequeño se había aferrado a él, la primera vez que lo conoció, después de que la corte internacional dictara su sentencia.

Como hubiera sido, lo que importaba realmente era que no permitiría que nadie dañara a su hijo, ni a Luna, nadie tendría derecho de siquiera pensar en ponerles un dedo encima para herirlos, o se las verían con él, y puede que incluso con el uroboros que corría por su cuerpo


End file.
